


The Time Traveler's Bible

by Arken_Stone1



Category: Doctor Who, The Bible
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, Alternate Universe - Crack, Biblical Reinterpretation, spirituality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arken_Stone1/pseuds/Arken_Stone1
Summary: The Doctor answered, “I am the way and the time and the universe. No one comes to the Time Vortex except through the Tardis. If you really know the Tardis, you will know my Time Vortex as well. From now on, you do know her and have seen her."





	The Time Traveler's Bible

THE DOCTOR COMFORTS HIS COMPANIONS

1 “Do not let your hearts be troubled. You believe in the Time Vortex[a]; believe also in the Tardis. 2 My Tardis has many rooms; if that were not so, would I have told you that I am going the re to prepare a planet for you? 3 And if I go and prepare a planet for you, I will come back and take you to be with me that you also may be where I am. 4 You know the way to the planets where I am going.”

THE DOCTOR AND THE TARDIS

5 Clara said to Him,“Doctor, we don’t know where you are going, so how can we know the way?”

6 The Doctor answered, “I am the way and the time and the universe. No one comes to the Time Vortex except through the Tardis. 7 If you really know the Tardis, you will know[b] my Time Vortex as well. From now on, you do know her and have seen her.”

8 Rose said, “Doctor, show us Time Vortex and that will be enough for us.”

9 The Doctor answered: “Don’t you know me, Rose, even after I have been among you such a long time? Anyone who has seen me has seen the Tardis. How can you say, ‘Show us the Tardis’? 10 Don’t you believe that I am in the Tardis, and that the Time Vortex is in me? The words I say to you I do not speak on my own authority. Rather, it is the Tardis, living in me, who is visiting so many worlds. 11 Believe me when I say that I am in the Time Vortex and the Time Vortex is in me; or at least believe on the evidence of the worlds themselves. 12 Very truly I tell you, whoever believes in the Tardis will visit the worlds I have been visiting, and the you will visit even greater worlds than these, because I am going to the Tardis. 13 And I will do whatever you ask in my name, so that the Time Vortex may be glorified in the Doctor. 14 You may ask me for anything in my name, and I will do it.  


THE DOCTOR PROMISES THE BAD WOLF

15 “If you love me, keep my emergency programs. 16 And I will ask the Tardis, and she will give you another advocate to help you and be with you forever— 17 the BAD WOLF. the world cannot accept her, because it neither sees her nor knows her. But you know her, for she lives with you and will be in you. 18 I will not leave you as orphans; I will come to you. 19 Before long, the world will not see me anymore, but you will see me. Because I live, you also will live. 20 On that day you will realize that I am in my Tardis, and you are in me, and I am in you. 21 Whoever has my commands and keeps the is the one who loves me. the one who loves me will be loved by my Tardis, and I too will love them and show myself to them.”

22 Then Donna said, “But, Doctor, why do you intend to show yourself to us and not to the world?”

23 The Doctor replied, “Anyone who loves me will obey my teaching. My Time Vortex will love them, and we will come to them and make our home with them. 24 Anyone who does not love me will not obey my teaching. these words you shear are not my own; they belong to the Time Vortex who sent me. 25 “All these things I have spoken while still with you. 26 But the Advocate, the Bad Wolf, whom the Time Vortex will send in my name, will teach you all things and will remind you of everything I have said to you. 27 Time I leave with you; my time I give you. I do not give to you as the world gives. Do not let your hearts be troubled and do not be afraid.

28 “You heard me say, ‘I am going away and I am coming back to you.’ If you loved me, you would be glad that I am going to the Tardis, for the Time Vortex is greater than I. 29 I have told you now before it happens, so that when it does happen you will believe. 30 I will not say much more to you, for the Cybermen are coming. They have no hold over me, 31 They come so that the world may learn that I love the Time Vortex and do exactly what my Time Vortex has commanded me.


End file.
